


Dude, You Shot Bill Clinton?

by carvbox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, bill clinton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox
Summary: an angst filled fanfic. bruce has had enough.





	Dude, You Shot Bill Clinton?

There had always been something about Tony that made Bruce raise an eyebrow - something Bruce liked. Tony had this desirable edge to him. A cool guy persona. It was a turn on for Bruce, but he was never quite sure just _how_ genuine Tony was. He feared that maybe his personality was all just for show. Bruce eventually concluded that he'd never really know, and that it was best to simply put whatever he felt for Tony aside. Sweep it under the rug. 

That strategy didn't work long.

One night, Bruce woke up to cold hands vigorously shaking him by the shoulders. His darkened bedroom smelled of iron and before he had a chance to sit up, he heard uneasy voice.

"Bruce, wake up, please-" It was Tony. Tony was shaking him.

Bruce rolled over, reached towards the bedside table and flicked on the lamp. Perspiration was dripping down Tony's forehead - he was covered in blood.

"Jesus," Bruce could hardly process his shock, "What the-"

Tony hushed him frantically, then proceeded to pull Bruce out of bed, "I need your help. I'll explain later, just help me, please."

It was too early for this. Nonetheless, Bruce got out of bed, slipped on some street clothes, and followed Tony dutifully. Tony led him to Gotham City. They were on top of the twin towers.

"Why am I here, Tony?" It was the first word Bruce had spoken. Tony stood on the edge of the building, seeming detached and distant. Something was off. Tony had brought him here for a reason.

He didn't reply, so Bruce walked up behind him and asked the question again - this time softer and in his ear.

"I have something to tell you..." Tony said finally, his voice an octave lower than normal. 

Could this be a confession? Did Tony maybe; just maybe, have some sort of feelings for Bruce? Bruce was ready, anxiously licking his lips. He had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. He disregarded the fact that Tony still had blood on his hands.

"I fucking killed him man."

That wasn't what Bruce expected. He opened his eyes, being tugged forcefully out of his trance. "You what?"

Tony reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a .44, "I fucking shot Bill Clinton, Jesus Fuck." He let the firearm drop to his side and clenched his fists.

Bruce started laughing hysterically. This must have been a prank Tony saw on TroomTroom's YouTube channel. 

Tony turned red. "What the fuck Bruce stop fucking laughing I swear to fucking God -"

Bruce didn't stop until Tony nodded over towards a body. He wasn't joking. 

"Oh my God."

"Help," Tony pleaded.

"Dude, you shot Bill Clinton?" Bruce walked up to the edge.

"Bruce, don't!"

With a swallow, Bruce announced, "Fuck Work."

He jumped. He was gone.


End file.
